heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Bartlett
Craig Michael Bartlett (born October 18, 1956 in Seattle, Washington) is an animator best known for creating the television series Hey Arnold!. Biography His first job, after graduating from Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington, was at Will Vinton Studios in Portland, Oregon. Craig Bartlett is married to Lisa Bartlett née Groening, sister of The Simpsons, Futurama and Disenchantment creator Matt Groening, after whom Lisa Simpson is named. He worked on the Penny claymation cartoons for Pee-Wee's Playhouse. After this, Craig created three claymation shorts and some comic strips of his own in the late 80s and early 90s, which became precursors to Hey Arnold, as they featured Arnold, Helga, Harold, and even the beginnings of a few other characters. Craig also worked in Rugrats in its first few seasons, and directed a few episodes of The Ren and Stimpy Show. He then went on to create his own show, Hey Arnold! and produce it for Nickelodeon from 1995 to 2001. Craig Bartlett also played several characters, including Brainy and Miles Shortman; Ned is drawn to look like him. Some of his post-Arnold work include the Cartoon Network telefilm Party Wagon, produced as a pilot for an animated TV series about settlers making their way to the northwest. However, CN did not pick up the series. He also began working for The Jim Henson Company, contributing to the computer animated film Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby, as well as The Skrumps. In September 2008, a show for pre-schoolers called Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train was picked up by PBS Kids; produced by Henson, this was his first show created by Bartlett to be picked up since Hey Arnold!.The Muppet Newsflash: "Henson Moving Forward with "Dinosaur Train" and "The Skumps"", 9/17/2008. The series debuted on most PBS stations on September 7, 2009.Official site for "Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train" In 2014-2015, Craig created another show for PBS called Ready Jet Go!. Also during the mid-2010s, Craig returned to his roots at Nickelodeon to finally conclude the Arnold saga, and produce the previously-cancelled Jungle Movie, which premiered in 2017. Voice Credits *24 Hours to Live (Brainy, radio DJ) *A Day in the Life of a Classroom (Brainy) *April Fool's Day *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Visits Arnie (Abigail (Arnie's pig)) *Arnold's Hat (Arnold's father) *Arnold's Room (Brainy) *Best Man (Minister) *Big Gino) (Steve (boy being thrown in dumpster)) *Big Sis (Radio DJ, Jack (man in movie)) *Cool Jerk (Brainy) *Cool Party (Brainy) *Curly Snaps (Brainy) *Curly's Girl (Brainy) *Downtown as Fruits (Brainy) *Eugene's Bike (Brainy) *Family Man (Abner) *Freeze Frame (cab driver, party clown) *Gerald's Game (Steve (the "dungeon pawn")) *Girl Trouble (Brainy) *Grandpa's Packard (radio DJ, policeman) *Hall Monitor (Brainy) *Harold vs. Patty (Brainy, Abner) *Haunted Train (Brainy) *Heat (Brainy, radio DJ) *Helga and the Nanny (Brainy) *Helga on the Couch (Brainy) *Helga Sleepwalks (Brainy) *Helga's Locket (Abner) *Helga's Love Potion (Brainy) *Hey Arnold! The Movie (Brainy, Murray, Monkeyman, Grubby) *Hey Harold! (Brainy) *Love and Cheese (Brainy, "Cheese Throw" carny) *Married (Brainy, minister, Sheena's Uncle Earl) *Monkey Business (Brainy, paperboy) *Mr. Green Runs (radio DJ), announcer, man in the audience) *Mr. Hyunh Goes Country (Ned, restaurant customer) *Mudbowl (Brainy) *Mugged (Brainy) *New Bully on the Block (Brainy) *On the Lam (Brainy) *Operation Ruthless (Brainy) *Oskar Gets a Job (man talking to Oskar) *Parents Day (Miles) *Part Time Friends (man in hospital) *Phoebe Breaks a Leg (Brainy, doctor) *Phoebe's Little Problem (Brainy) *Pigeon Man (Chester the pigeon) *Pre-Teen Scream (radio DJ) *Rhonda Goes Broke (Abner) *Rhonda's Glasses (Brainy) *Sally's Comet (radio DJ, Grandpa's father) *School Play (Brainy) *Sid and Germs (Sidney (Sid's frog)) *Sid's Revenge (man mopping Principal Wartz's parking space) *Snow (radio DJ) *Stuck in a Tree (water tower worker) *Teachers' Strike (Brainy) *The Aptitude Test (Brainy) *The Flood (radio DJ) *The Journal (Miles, Abner) *The List (Steve (boy in the park), man in the movie) *The Pig War (Abner) *The Vacant Lot (Brainy) *Tutoring Torvald (astronaut, Brainy, stockbroker) *What's Opera, Arnold? (Brainy, Mr. Packenham) *Wheezin' Ed (Brainy) *World Records (Brainy) Other Credits Craig is also always credited as Creator, Developer, Original Character Designer, and Executive Producer. Videos File:National Cartoonists Day Craig Bartlett Hey Arnold! NickSplat File:Craig Bartlett Gives Exclusive Tour of Helga's "Secret" Video Room Hey Arnold! NickSplat File:‘Move It, Football Head!’ Secrets From the Creator of ‘Hey Arnold!’ File:How to Draw Compilation! ✏️ Arnold & Gerald Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Nick See also *Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett External links *Instagram profile *IMDb profile *Craig Bartlett's Charmed Past Life, Animation World Magazine - Issue 3.9 - December 1998 *[http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/html/television/2009807902_dinosaur06.html The Seattle Times: All aboard the "Dinosaur Train," a new kids' show created by Seattle native Craig Bartlett, by Tom Keogh] *Animation World Magazine: Craig Bartlett's Charmed Past Life, by Joe K. Bevilacqua References Category:Voice actors Category:Writers Category:Craig Bartlett Category:Storyboard artists